


Mischievous Children

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi is a brat, Maki serves up justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Maki has to take care of the Warriors of Hope and everything goes fine, that is, until she has an unwelcomed visitor.





	Mischievous Children

The day is young, and Maki is already as salty as the ocean. Having to keep her act as the “Ultimate Child Caregiver”, she accepted Komaru’s request of taking care of the Warriors of Hope (as they call them self) while the average girl prepares herself for the finals. Maki was alright with this, but what she wasn’t alright with was the unexpected child that was being dropped off an hour later.

“I’m so sorry for not informing you earlier, but I’m trying to make a feast for some very important visitors, and this boy is making a complete mess of the kitchen,” Kirumi explained, “is it alright if I keep him with you?”

“Hmm… have you tried punishing him for his bad behavior?” Maki suggested.

“I did threaten to give him a punishment, but he had this wide grin as I was doing so, which opens doors of many concerning possibilities.”

“Don’t let her take me, Mommy!” Kokichi pleaded, hugging one of her arms, “I hear that she has a habit of stabbing teddy bears! And she doesn’t cut the crust when she makes cheese-sandwiches!”

“There are many things wrong with what you just said, however, since only one of those statements implies to me, I’ll inform you that I’m not your mother!” Kirumi responded. Maki sighed and decided to take him in, seeing how much trouble he’s causing for the poor maid.

Once they were inside, Maki ordered him to sit on a chair for the dining table, and he did so with no complaints. He laid the upper half of his body on the dining table and spread out his arms, almost invading Monaca’s space. “I can’t believe Kirumi doesn’t want to hang out with me…” he sighed glumly.

“Adults are really mean, aren’t they?” Monaca showed her sympathy for the boy.

“Yeah, adults are terrible!” he agreed, pounding the table.

Maki rolled her eyes at his childish act. “Kokichi, you know very well that she’s the same age as you.”

“I’m an adult!?” Kokichi gasped. Monaca jumped back from her chair, getting into a defensive position.

“You’re a teenager, and she’s a teenager too!” Maki snapped, “Also, she doesn’t want to ‘hang out’ with you because you were being a brat and trashing her kitchen.”

“I only did it because Kirumi was completely ignoring me!” Kokichi justified.

“Aww… Monaca had trouble getting attention too, but once Monaca’s legs became paralyzed, all of the people around her started to notice her,” Monaca cooed.

“Oh, so maybe I should break my legs with a hammer? Then Kirumi will pay attention to me?” Kokichi asked.

“You’re not going to break your legs, Kokichi,” Maki intervene.

“Why not? Do you want to break them for me instead?” he joked. Maki gave no response. “Now Maki isn’t giving me any attention either…” Kokichi muttered and began to complain like a child, “Maki~ Maki, I’m thirsty~!”

“Alright then, I’ll give you some milk,” she replied.

“Milk? I don’t get to choose what I want to drink?”

“A child as small as yourself needs lots of milk to grow up big and strong.”

“...You’ve wounded multiple parts of my pride, Maki.”

Later on, Kotoko wanted to play a game, so they all got together in a circle. The objective of their game is that each person tells a joke one by one, and whoever laughs loses.

“Since Monaca is the cutest, she gets to go first!” Kotoko claimed.

“But I want to go... I have a really good joke to tell!” Jataro whined.

“Oh Jataro, your existence is already a good joke,” Monaca bubbled. Masaru and Kotoko burst out laughing, making them lose the game. “That’s a good one Monaca,” they cheered.

“Geez, you guys lost way too easily..." Nagisa muttered.

“Wait, I lost!?” Masaru asked in shock.

“Do you even know how this game works?”

“Guys, play nice; if Jataro has a joke to tell then he could tell it,” Maki lectured, “go ahead, Jataro.”

“Okay, okay, so, why did the cow go to the theatre?” Jataro asked. No one responded; all that could be heard was the sucking sound being caused by Kokichi’s juice-box. “So he could go watch the moovie!” Jataro giggled at his own joke, making him lose the game. Kokichi spat his juice out all over Maki and burst out laughing, “That’s a good one, Jataro! Say it again!”

Maki stared at herself in shock and disgust at the juice that stained her body. “Kokichi, what the heck!?” she raged.

“Hmm… maybe you should dodge next time,” he mocked.

“‘Next time!?’” Maki twitched and stood up, pointing to a corner of the wall, “That’s it! Kokichi Oma, go sit in the corner, you’re in a timeout!”

The kids around them oo'ed as a way of teasing. “A teenager is getting a time out!” Masaru teased, “And she called him by his full name, that’s how you know that he’s really in trouble.”

“Hey! You can’t give me a time out!" Kokichi pounced up for a dramatic effect, “I’m literally the leader of a large secret organiza-”

“Time out! Now!” Maki demanded with a murderous look, towering over him.

“Yes ma’am,” he trembled as he walked over to the corner. So now the purple-haired teen is sitting in the position that he was ordered to, “Criss-cross-applesauce”. He had his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed as if showing how upset he is will make her feel guilty enough to let him go.

“I’m going to take a shower. Nagisa, you’re in charge of the kids, especially Kokichi.”

“I’m in charge…? Alright, I promise that I won’t disappoint you!” Nagisa assured. He might be taking his role a little too seriously.

As Maki was in the shower, the kids all scattered, playing around with one another; all but Nagisa, who was watching Kokichi like a hawk. Kokichi joked about escaping prison once and soon came to regret, for that only made Nagisa put a large caged playpen around him so he doesn’t escape. He was going to inform Nagisa of how he could pick locks, but decided to keep that skill a secret.

Kokichi sighed, “Shouldn’t you go check on that green and yellow kid? I think I heard them say something about bringing a wild dog in the house.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened, “Seriously!? You’re not just telling me that so you could escape, are you?”

“Um, the pen? Remember?” Kokichi rattled the playpen around to remind him. After hearing that answer, Nagisa ran out of the room to find Monaca and Jataro.

Kokichi let out his signature laugh, but just before he could pick the lock, Masaru and Kotoko came running into the room. “Masaru, put that worm back outside and far away from me! It’s so yucky!” she demanded, keeping a safe distance from him.

“Well, it’s pink, and you think that pink is a cute colour, right? So come on, take it!” Masaru laughed. He began to chase her around the room, and Kokichi felt that they weren't going to leave by the time that Nagisa came back.

That’s when he saw a pack of markers in the pen that he was in, and an idea came to mind. “Hey kids, come here,” Kokichi called out to them, crouching down all secret-like. The kids came to him as close as they could, being blocked off by the playpen. They watched him with curiosity as he took out a black marker while looking both ways to make sure that he wasn’t being watched and beheld it to them. “Those blank walls are just screaming to be drawn on, don’t you think?” he tempted.

Moments later, the walls were covered in drawings of flowers, puppies, dinosaurs, and superheroes. With the kids being distracted, Kokichi found his chance to escape, but as he thought about it, he decided to stay in the corner. Maki estimated his power to spread chaos, and now, she shall regret it.

“Masaru, it’s my turn to draw! You’ve had the marker for forever!”

“Okay, but I’m going to wrap the worm around it.”

“What!? I thought that you got rid of that worm!”

“Nope! It’s in my pocket!”

“Gross!”

Kokichi took their impatience as an opportunity to spread more chaos. “Hey kids, if you want another marker, I got one for you as long as you promise not to tell Maki that I’m the one who gave it to you. And I got some in colours too, but those are going to cost you,” he offered.

And so minutes later, Nagisa comes back to watch Kokichi, muttering with disbelief over how he caught Monaca and Jataro making a mess with the cookie dough as they tried to bake cookies and had to stop them before they burned the house down with the oven. His mutters were interrupted with a gasp once he noticed that all four walls of the room were covered in colourful, poorly done doodles. “Kotoko, Masaru, what have you done!?”

“Kokichi gave us markers to draw on the walls as long as we don’t tell Maki that he’s the one who gave us them,” Masaru explained.

“What!? Are you guys insane!?” Nagisa felt himself getting lightheaded. He’s in charge of keeping everyone away from mischief, and now Kotoko and Masaru have damaged the walls of Maki’s house.

“We’re not insane, Nagisa! That’s just mean to say!” Kotoko pouted.

“But Maki doesn’t let us draw on the walls!” Nagisa argued.

“Hey, kid,” Kokichi called out to him in a low voice, “I know what you want, I have a blue marker just for you for six bucks.”

“Whoa, the price went up!” Masaru awed.

“Come on Nagisa, buy it! It’s really fun!” Kotoko encouraged.

“B-but, Maki doesn’t let us!” Nagisa stammered.

“Maki is just like an adult, are you going to listen to an adult, Nagisa?” Masaru asked.

Kotoko gawked, “Ew! You’re more disgusting than Jataro, Nagisa!”

The disciplined boy felt pressured by his friends persuasions. “I- I can’t!”

A feminine voice suddenly rang in his ears, a grim, deadly, blood-thirsty one, “What’s going on here?”

Nagisa stepped back from Maki and squealed, “M-Maki! I-I caught Masaru and Kotoko drawing on the walls!”

Maki shifted her death glare from Nagisa to Masaru and Kotoko, waiting for their explanation. They promised Kokichi that they won’t rat him out, but seeing the murderous look that Maki portrayed made them quickly bail on their loyalty and both expose him with, “Kokichi gave us the markers!”

“What!? What about our deal!?” Kokichi asked.

“We lied about that, oh well,” Kotoko shrugged.

“You liars! You two just went from the highest to the lowest rankings of my favourite’s list!” he jeered.

“Kokichi, what’s your excuse?” Maki challenged. ‘An excuse, right. An excuse…’ that’s when Kokichi decided that since there’s no excuse that could get him out of trouble, he’ll just take in the glory while he can. He did the most sickly evil laugh that he could muster and stood up from his corner, thrusting his hands open dramatically. “That’s right, Maki, I’m the one who set these kids up to cause mischief. Did you really think that giving me a timeout will stop me? I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, as I’ve stated before. This corner won’t stop me, this pen won’t stop me, nothing will stop me from causing chaos into your life!” he cackled.

“Kids, I want you to wash away the markers on the walls,” Maki instructed, “and once you’ve finished, you all can draw on Kokichi’s face; think about how he’s the reason as to why you had to clean the walls while doing so.”

“Aww…! Stupid Kokichi got us in trouble!” Masaru stomped his foot in frustration.

“Kokichi, I’m going to draw the ugliest thing on you for that!” Kotoko threatened.

“Ha! Good luck trying to catch me,” Kokichi laughed as he picked out the lock on the playpen and ran out. Maki chased after him and five minutes later, he was already tied to a chair with jump ropes. “Whoa, Maki’s so fast!” Monaca awed. 

“Well, you know, as the Ultimate Child Caregiver, I have to be fast to catch kids,” Maki took in her moment of pride.

Kokichi whined obnoxiously as the kids all drew on his face, but after hearing one of them ask if they could draw on his teeth, he kept his mouth shut.

. . .

The door rang, and Maki answered it to be met with Kirumi. “Hello Maki,” she greeted, “I’m here to pick up Kokichi, I hope he hasn’t caused you any trouble.”

Kokichi ran towards her and threw his arms around her in a hugging embraced. “Mommy, you came back for me!” he cheered.

“Well, yes, I felt bad for making Maki deal with you,” she then noticed his face which was covered in flowers, x’s, squiggles, and a drawing of a tongue beneath his lower lip to make it look as if he had his tongue out, “oh… that’s a nice makeover.”

“It really is an improvement, isn’t it?” Maki asked, “Covers up most of his face.”

“Yes, yes it is,” Kirumi agreed.


End file.
